


We're Fucking Infamous

by livingdeppgirl



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, mentions of andy, mentions of chucky's death, set in bride of chucky after consummation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingdeppgirl/pseuds/livingdeppgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I looked for you,” Tiffany explained. “Why didn’t you look for me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Fucking Infamous

Tiffany breathed in as deeply as possible, trying to inhale all of Chucky so she’d never have to lose him again. She’d forgotten how great he smelled. It was like burying your nose in the petals of a flower, soft and sweet, with a touch of that earthy scent of the soil. She kept that to herself, of course. If Chucky knew, he’d layer cologne upon cologne on himself so he’d never have to smell “girly” again.

She chuckled at how ridiculous she knew he could be, and with her, Chucky’s body shook.

He opened his slightly closed eyes, blissful beside the warmth of the fire and his new bride. “What are you laughin’ at?” he asked.

She shook her head against his chest, and the soft skin of her cheek was prickled by his chest hair. The more and more time he spent in this body, she knew, the more human he became. He was growing hair back, the plumbing worked, and, as she noticed, he started to smell more like himself. If she closed her eyes, she could force herself to believe they were human again. “I’m just really happy right now,” she mumbled.

He chuckled, which made her grin. They were both happy here. As much as he denied it, as much as he pushed her away, he loved her more than anything by the end of the day.

Chucky kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. These were the moments she had missed.

“Chucky?” she whispered.

“Mhmm?”

She took a deep breath, this time out of necessity. She was nervous. Tiffany had kept this question a secret for so long. She didn’t want to insult Chucky, and she also didn’t think she wanted to know the truth. But this was the time to ask it. They were cuddled together, in love, naked and pressed against each other as close as they could be without melding together as one. If she could reveal herself in this way, she could reveal herself verbally as well.

Tiffany pressed a soft kiss on his chest before rolling on top of him to stare into his pale blue eyes. “Why didn’t you come for me?”

Chucky stared up at her, lifting a hand up to caress her cheek. “What do you mean?”

“When you became…” she gestured to his body, “this. Why didn’t you come for me? Why didn’t you come back?”

Tiffany remembered those terrible days. When she had found out he was gone, she knew it wouldn’t be long before the police came to investigate his home to see who else was associated with him. Who else they could murder in cold blood. So, in the midst of sobs and whimpers, she picked up the only thing that mattered to her – his ring – and set off back to Jersey.

They had a safe-house there. A place they promised each other to go to if they ever lost each other or one of them was in danger. If one couldn’t get ahold of the other, it meant they were there or they were dead. And this time, it was only Tiff who could remain safe.

She had cried so much that week, she felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore. It seemed like someone had picked her up and wrung her out like a cloth over a sink. It was an empty life she lived those days. Tiffany couldn’t eat. She couldn’t breathe without at least a hiccup. So she slept. Every day, she slept.

Until, one day, she realized she needed to wake up. 

Something didn’t add up with his death. What was that lightning storm? Why did he yell that he was going to “get Eddie” and that cop no matter what when he knew he was dying? Unless…

Tiffany had ran back to Chicago that day and gathered up every newspaper she could about Charles Lee Ray’s death. She read as much as she could. She underlined and made notes on some articles; others, she framed. She didn’t want to forget him.

It wasn’t too long before she realized Chucky had made it. She had always called his voodoo silly, telling him it would never work. He was just kidding himself, and back then, she believed that. But the more she read about Chucky, and the more she read about voodoo and Damballa, Tiff finally understood that it wasn’t a croc. It was what was going to bring him back to her.

Not long after that, the story about Andy Barclay broke loose. She saved those articles too, knowing full well the poor kid was telling the truth. No one would believe him, but she knew. She considered going to visit the child, but she didn’t want to get involved with the police. It wouldn’t be long before the police realized her involvement with Chucky if she forced herself in, so she tried to get through the outside.

Of course, Andy went all over the place after that. He was kept by the police for a while, and then he was sent to several foster families. Tiffany knew Chucky must be following him, but she could never get involved without risking her own freedom. And if she risked that, she’d never get him back. That wasn’t an option she could face.

So she sat back after that. Waited for him. She knew he’d come back to her eventually. They were soulmates, after all. At least, that’s what she believed.

Obviously, it wasn’t so in his mind, because he never showed up.

“I looked for you,” Tiffany explained. “Why didn’t you look for me?”

Chucky sighed. He knew this question would come eventually. “Tiff, do you know how embarrassed I was?”

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What do you mean?”

“I was so ashamed,” he said, turning his eyes to the ceiling. “I was supposedly invincible for so long. And then I was shot by that stupid bastard and my life was over. I put my soul into a fucking doll. I didn’t want you to see me like that.”

“That's such bullshit!” she exclaimed. “You weren’t embarrassed to see John. Or Eddie or that kid and his family. You weren’t even slightly held back when you wanted to kill them.”

She slid off of him and sat up, turning her back to face him so she wouldn’t have to look into his lying eyes. “You never cared about me. How do you think I fucking felt?”

“Tiff,” Chucky whispered. “I did – I _do_ care about you. Okay, it was hard. I was confused. I didn’t know what the hell I was doing. I was in a doll body, for Christ’s sake, I was thinking of how I could get out.”

“I could’ve helped you!”

“How, Tiff?” he asked. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off. He put it back down on the floor, sighing and staring down in defeat. “Seriously. How? You just locked me in a fucking cage because I didn’t want to get hitched when you brought me back.”

“You laughed at me,” she said. “I brought back a monster because I loved him and he bit my hand.”

Chucky rolled his eyes. She was always so dramatic.

“Tiffany, I want to explain this to you, but I can’t do that when you’re being a baby.”

“Says the doll.”

“To the other doll.”

She smirked, but quickly wiped it away before he could see. Tiffany turned to look at him and before she could even get a good glance, he grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

Against her lips, he mumbled, “I love you. Christ, I love you, okay? But this is who I am, Tiff. This is me.” He pulled away, rubbing a thumb against her bottom lip. “I needed to find a way to save myself before I could come back to you. That make sense?”

“So you were going to possess a six year-old?” she asked. Both of them erupted in laughter.

He pulled her back to lay down on the floor with him again, wrapping his arm around her. They were still chuckling. “I didn’t have much of an option, then, babe.”

“But we have options now?”

“We can do whatever we want,” he said. He kissed her head again, smiling into her blonde hair. “We’re fucking infamous.”

“You know what I want right now?” she muttered.

“Hmm?”

Tiffany bit her bottom lip to hold back a grin. “Round two.”

Immediately, she was flipped onto her back, Chucky’s wide smile displayed upon his face like a ray of sunshine. Her sunshine. 

“You got it, Tiff.”


End file.
